Desert
by xxravenwingxx
Summary: Harry x Draco [One-Shot] Harry messes up a spell and lands himself in the middle of the desert with Draco Malfoy. Oops. [Rated T for some language]


"Great. The wonderful Harry Potter went and fucked things up again," Draco Malfoy spat. "What the hell did you do?"

Harry slowly got to his feet, dusting sand from his black Hogwarts robes. It had only been a simple spell. A simple spell that had landed him and one of his biggest enemies in the middle of a desert. Alone. He had to have the worst luck ever.

"Well, Potter? Explain the meaning of this!" Malfoy snapped.

Harry scowled. Why couldn't he have been stuck with anyone else? He'd almost—almost—welcome Voldemort over Malfoy! "I'll figure out how to get back somehow," he muttered.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. "You mean you don't know how the hell we got here?"

Harry glared back. "No, I don't. So deal with it."

"Deal with it? _Deal with it?_ You're mad, Potter! Absolutely raving mad!" Malfoy shouted, waving his hands in the air almost frantically.

Harry's scowl deepened as he turned, annoyed, scanning the deserted sands around them. The sun was a ball of red fire that was sinking beneath the far horizon, casing long shadows over the fine, golden sand that shifted beneath his feet. The heat washed over him, causing Harry to shrug off his heavy, black robes as he clambered up the nearest dune.

"Where do you think you're going, Potter?" Malfoy yelled, scrambling up the slope after him. "I'm not going to let you just abandon me!"

Harry rolled his eyes. He sure wished he could leave Malfoy behind. Instead, he ignored the blonde, scanning the barren landscape. His eyes noticed a small grove of trees and a small cave just on the other side of the ridge. He frowned. It was a bit strange to fine a cave in the middle of a desert, but it sure beat sitting in the open air. He started down the hill, Draco trailing behind him as Harry ran towards the tiny grove, inspecting it carefully before entering the cramped cave.

Malfoy scoffed as he followed Harry in. "Is this your wonderful plan Potter? For us to live like cavemen? Wonderful."

Harry rolled his eyes again. "Then go find your own back to Hogwarts. See if I care," he remarked, brushing past Draco. "I'm going to build a fire because it's already getting chilly. If you're going to stay, help." He left a pouting Malfoy as he slowly collected fallen twigs from the surrounding grove. He still had his want and could make fire, but the wood would keep it burning longer.

Harry was startled when he returned to find Draco sitting sullenly, a small pile of wood and—of all things—limes in the center of the cave. He smirked at the look of surprise on Harry's face. "Since you're the only one who can get us back, I decided to stay. And I did find some things, so don't complain," he drawled.

Harry just shook his head, shivering. He regretted dropping his thick, warm robes in the middle of the sand. The sun had set, and the desert chill had set in. Teeth starting to chatter, he stacked up the wood, attempting to mutter the spell for fire. His hand was shaking too badly to wave his wand, however.

He was shocked when an ice-cold hand, grabbed his, yanking the wand from his grip. "_Incendio_," Draco murmured, the small stack of wood bursting into flames.

"Thanks…" Harry almost whispered.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I just don't have my wand, that's all," he replied, leaning against the wall.

Harry just sighed, still shivering even with the warmth of the fire. And hungry too, but all they had was a stack of limes. Big help that was. And he still had to figure out how to get them home. He scuffed one foot through the dusty floor, creating tiny patterns that he blew away a moment later.

A soft chuckle caused him to glance sharply at Draco, who was watching him in amusement. He got to his feet with a sigh, and swaggered over to Harry, taking off his robe and dumping it on the other boy. "Since you're the one that needs to get us bloody home, you should be warmer. Since you can't concentrate when you're cold."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "No reason you should be cold either. We can share." He wasn't quite sure what prompted him to say that. This was his biggest enemy at school. They'd both drawn blood before, and would again. But if so, why were they being actually somewhat nice to one another. The world didn't make sense.

Draco stared at him blankly for a second before slowly nodding. "If you insist," he grumbled, collapsing next to Harry and tugging the robes over both of them.

Hesitantly, Harry closed his eyes, feeling Draco's warmth besides him. It should have felt wrong, to be almost comforted by his biggest rival. He hated to admit it though, but it felt suspiciously right. With a sigh he slowly tipped, his head landing on the other boy's shoulder. He could feel Draco tense for a moment before relaxing. He could figure out how to get the two of them home later. For now, he could just try to figure out what this strange feeling was.

* * *

Haven't written Harry Potter fandom in a looooooooooooooooong time. This was at the request of a friend on Livejournal. Not my favorite ever, but oh well.

xxravenwingxx


End file.
